Doomsday Sanction
by BruceDiana
Summary: What happened after Diana turns off the light in Bruce's room in the Watchtower Medical Bay?


**A/N****: **I got inspired to write this fanfic after watching the episode "The Doomsday Sanction". This story goes forth to the part where Bruce is in the med bay with injuries and gets to have a chat with Superman and Diana.

* * *

**The Doomsday Sanction (The additional 30 minutes)**

**BruceDiana**

"He'll do anything to avoid monitor duty," Diana joked as she and Superman entered the med bay where Bruce was admitted after suffering major injuries as he manually guided the Javelin in destroying the kryptonite-implanted missile that was headed for San Baquero. Bruce gazed at the muted television. "Sent him off to the Phantom Zone, didn't you?" Bruce asked with a raise of his brow as his eyes darted at Superman. "He left us no choice," Superman replied as he gazed back at Bruce. "Spoken like a true Justice Lord," Bruce looked back at the TV in front of him stoically.

With his comment, Superman and Wonder Woman were taken back. "What?" Superman almost angrily asked, "Come on." Bruce darted back at Superman, "Passing judgment like gods, with our super-powered army and our orbiting death ray," he paused as he gazed away from them again, laying his hand on his stomach, "Cadmus is right to be scared. The human race wouldn't stand a chance."

Superman replied in a serious tone, "We'd never go there. It isn't in our nature and nothing can change that." Although Superman meant his answers, Bruce did not believe him, "Nothing? What if Luthor does become President like he did in their world? What's to stop you from doing what that Superman did?" Superman smiled a bit and answered jokingly, "There's always that Kryptonite you carry around." Furious with Superman's answer, he shouted, "YOU DON'T GET TO JOKE! Not today! I just took a bullet for you!" Bruce pointed his index finger towards Superman.

Superman and Wonder Woman glanced at one another. Bruce was right. Even though he was human, he managed to do the right thing, risking himself in order to save the lives of others. They were worried about him. "I'm sorry, Bruce. You're right, but you don't have to worry about the Justice League. Trust me. You know me," Superman reassuring replied. He wouldn't go to the same path that the Lord Superman did. "Yeah, I do," Bruce nonchalantly replied as he brought his eyebrows together. Superman stepped forward and laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Get some rest." Bruce closed his eyes and calmed himself. Superman then walked out of the medical bay leaving Diana gazing worriedly at Bruce. It would take long for him to fully recover, but stubborn as Bruce was, he'd get back on duty even though his injuries hadn't recovered yet. She followed Superman after a short while and stood by the light switch. She gave one last look at Bruce whose eyes were still closed and was probably determined to rest. She switched the lights off and walked out of the room.

Diana headed to the cafeteria to grab a cup of hot brewed coffee. She was not in the mood to grab her usual iced mocha. She sat herself down alone on a table nearby a window with a cup of coffee in hand. She was tired and the day had been rough for her. Diana was glad the people of San Baquero had been placed somewhere place to start anew. As she gazed out the window, her mind drifted back to Bruce. She had never seen him so angry. Bruce was right though. He did sacrifice himself in order to save Superman's life. She wanted to feel angry with the both of them. She wanted to be angry with Clark for not taking Bruce so seriously. She wanted to be angry with Bruce for being so stubborn enough to almost kill himself. Most of all, she wanted to be angry with herself for not knowing that Bruce had gotten himself in danger and for not being able to save him before the shuttle had crashed to the sea. She sighed as she lowered her head in defeat.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head a bit to find J'onn gazing at her with a worried look. "How are you, Diana?" He asked as he sat down beside her. She faked a smile, "I'm alright, J'onn. There's nothing to be worried about." Her smiled faded away the moment she realized that it was no use lying to J'onn. He knew how she really felt. He was a mind reader after all. "You're worried about him," J'onn wasn't asking her. She looked at him silently. "Even if I wanted to stop him from getting in that Javelin, Diana, I never could. Batman was determined to stop that missile. When I told him that the only way to stop the missile was to use the Javelin, I knew there was no way I could stop him from doing it. He is Batman, after all," J'onn gave a small smile. Diana nodded a bit. They both knew Batman all too well.

"Take some rest, Diana," J'onn said as he stood up. "I'll go rest in the med bay to keep an eye on _him_. He might sneak around and say that he's well recovered," Diana smiled before she sipped the last drops of coffee. J'onn chuckled, "Yes, I'm very sure he'll eventually escape anytime soon." They both parted ways as J'onn went back to monitor duty and she went her way back to the med bay.

The door whooshed open as Diana went inside quietly. In the dark, she gazed at the sleeping Bruce who looked as calm as an angel. She brought a smile on her face at the sight of him wearing light blue boxer briefs. She hadn't noticed that he'd be wearing boxer briefs underneath his suit. She stood silently next to his bed as she ran her hand through his hair. All of a sudden, his hand grabbed her wrist. His eyes were still closed, "Princess," he calmly spoke. "Bruce," she spoke his name softly, "go back to sleep." He opened his eyes and his azure eyes greeted her silently, "I was until you came in." Diana smiled as she freed her hand from his grip, "I'm sorry," she sat on one of the soft couches on the side, "I'll just be here keeping an eye on you." Bruce remained staring at the ceiling for what like forever before he spoke again, "I can't sleep anymore." Diana gazed at him, lying straight on the bed and couldn't even sleep on his side due to his neck injury. "Just close your eyes, Bruce, and empty your mind. You deserve some rest after what happened." She heard Bruce groan silently in pain as he adjusted himself in bed.

For a good five minutes, Bruce closed his eyes and flushed out everything that he was thinking, but it was no use. He was too aware of Diana's presence. His mind drifted back to his conversation with her and Clark. He controlled himself not to retort to her comment when they entered the room. He knew she was just fighting the urge to reprimand him for being such a stubborn jackass. He was surprised when she had remained silent the whole time as he and Clark were in a heated argument. Bruce knew she was worried about him. Bruce knew she cared about him, but she knew it was the right thing to do. He darted her eyes to her direction. She was sitting down with her head bowed down. She had evidently fallen asleep. He chuckled when he heard her lightly snore. If only he could stand and sit beside her. If only he could let her head rest on his shoulder.

Sadly, he was broken.

Bruce decided to try and get some sleep again.

Bruce woke up and immediately gazed on his left only to find an empty couch. He darted his eyes to the door and saw Diana enter with a tray of food in hand. She smiled at him before she laid the tray on a table. She went to the foot of the bed and turned to wheel to help Bruce sit up as the bed leaned upwards. She pushed the overbed table in front of Bruce. A glass of orange juice and some chicken macaroni soup were placed on a table along with a piece of banana. "If you want to immediately recover, you have to replenish your strength so I suggest you eat up," Diana smiled at him as she helped him in eating. She grabbed the spoon and took a scoop of the soup. She blew in it to make it a bit warm, "Here comes the plane," she said with a smile. Bruce sighed before he gazed at Diana, "I know my dominant's hand's a bit busted and I'm not in good shape, Princess, but that does not give you an excuse to baby me." Diana frowned as placed the spoon down, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I just want you to feel better again. I know how much you hate being pinned down and seen as weak." Bruce slowly lifted his unscathed left hand and touched her cheek, "Thank you, Princess." Diana smiled and scooped up some soup with spoon, "Eat up so you can get back to patrol." Bruce thought it was embarrassing being fed by the beautiful Amazon princess, but he could see that she was enjoying it.

"You know," Diana hesitantly began, "I never thought of you as a 'boxer briefs' type of guy." Bruce almost choked on the soup he had been eating. He knew one moment or another she was going to bring it up. He was only clad in his light blue boxer briefs. Nobody even had the decency to give him a pair of pajama pants to cover himself up. He smirked, "They're more comfortable, Princess." Diana cocked her head to the side, "Don't they get in the way in your suit?" Bruce silently shook his head. She glanced down to his boxer briefs again then back at Bruce before chuckling. "What?" he asked, wondering what the princess had been thinking. She shook her head lightly before feeding him another spoonful of soup.

After an hour, Diana got out of the room to get his records and his medicines. As she had noted to the medical staff on board the Watchtower, they were not allowed to enter the med bay. Only the senior members of the team were allowed to enter the premises to protect Batman's identity, of course. Bruce flicked the channels and eventually turned off the TV when nothing good was on. Diana had returned with another tray of medicine and his medical record. "Three broken ribs, right dislocated shoulder, arm fracture, a broken neck, and a few bruises and wounds. You'll survive," Diana read aloud as she held the metal clipboard in her hand. "I've had worst," he muttered silently. "I'm sure you have. With your stubbornness and all," she smiled at him before placing the clipboard down. Bruce groaned at her comment. She grabbed a few pills and a glass of water. "Here, take these," she held out her hand filled with multicolored pills. He took some by twos before gulping them down with the glass of water. "That's a good boy. Now get some rest, you'll need it," Diana ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his temple. Bruce smiled as he closed his eyes to get some rest. "Good night, Grumpy," she chuckled before sat down on the couch and grabbed the book by her side and read. "Good night, Princess," he replied with a raspy voice and smile that graced his lips.

Diana woke up from her nap and stood beside Bruce's bed. His bandages were now clotted with blood and needed changing. She went to the medical supply area to get the medical kit so she could personally change his bandages. As Diana was about to return to Bruce's room, she passed by Superman. "Superman," she briefly nodded to him, but he stopped on his tracks which made her stop as well, "How is he?" he had asked with a frown. "He's recovering," she replied to him with a smile. Superman nodded, "I think he'll recover faster since you're the one tending to him." Diana blushed this time, "I think he will." Then she resumed her walk towards the med bay.

When Diana had returned, Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed. His busted right arm was resting on his lap and his left supporting his weight as he held on to the edge. He was staring blankly at the wall before he slowly looked towards her direction. Diana smiled at him as she raised the medical kit, "Time to change the bandages, Bruce." She heard him groan as she stood in front of him. She opened the medical kit and took out the medical scissors to cut through the bandages. She started on the bandages near his shoulder and slowly peeled off the rest. Bruce winced at times, but remained stoic after a while.

As soon as she had finished, Diana gazed at the wonderful view brought upon her. She gazed at the fresh wounds that slashed in different directions. He was truly a brave warrior. She stared at his scar-filled chiseled chest as slowly ran her fingers on it. Bruce closed his eyes at the feel of her touch on him. He caught her hand with a chilling sigh. Diana looked up at him with a sad look. He opened his eyes and met hers. Sad blue eyes gazed upon him as their hands made contact. "Don't, Princess," Bruce said almost pleadingly, "Not now." Diana sighed and looked away as she dug through the medical kit for cotton balls and a bottle of iodine. She dabbed a few drops of iodine onto the cotton ball before she softly applied on Bruce's wounds. He winced a bit every time the iodine made contact with his wounds. Diana would immediately stop whenever he winced. Bruce would look at her as if telling her to continue. After that, Diana silently dug back in the medical kit for a roll of new bandage. She gently placed the bandage around Bruce's chest that covered half of his upper body. Every time they made contact of each other, it sent a jolt that coursed through Diana's body.

As Diana drew closer to him, Bruce took a whiff of her delightful scent that roused his entire body. She placed a few more bandages on his right arm, his left hand. Finally, she placed another bandage on his left pectoral. She placed her hand longer that she should've on his left pectoral as she felt his heart beating steadily. Bruce gazed at her, silently pleading to her. She let go of her hold of him and stood firmly in front of him after she had finished and smiled, "There, good as new." Bruce gave a small smile, "Thank you." Diana nodded then asked, "How do you feel now?" He cleared his throat, "Few pains, but I'll live." She chuckled softly, "Good to know, Bruce." He slowly adjusted himself as he lied back down. Diana instantly helped him straighten himself and supported his neck. She tucked in the pillow for him before she helped him lie down straight.

Diana brought in a foldable chair and placed it beside Bruce's bed. She sat down and rested her head on the bed. Bruce's hand reached out for hers and she placed her hand with his. She gave a small smile as she gazed at him. His eyes met hers and smiled back. Bruce appreciated her being there for him even though she did not have to. Soon enough, Diana had fallen asleep with her head prompt on the soft bed. He looked down and smiled, "I love you, Diana," he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing he'd be dreaming about Diana as soon as he drifted off to sleep.

After three days, Bruce was allowed to get out of the med bay. Diana had been by his side during his recovery. His ribs had recovered but not to the full extent. His neck had fully recovered, but the doctors advised him not to abruptly move his neck. His right shoulder had been healed, but his arm was still fractured.

Diana had gone to his room that day to pack up his suit in a bag to transport it to the med bay. As she entered his room, a wave of his masculine scent welcomed her. The whiff of his scent stirred her and brought a tingling sensation down her belly. His room was Spartan. Not much was placed in the room. She went to the closet, found three spare suits hanging, and got one before stuffing it in the bag.

She went back to the med bay, suit in the bag, and entered the room. She found Bruce sitting on the bed. She placed the bag on the floor and took out his uniform. Bruce helped her lay down the pieces on the bed. "You sure you don't want to freshen up in the shower or anything?" Diana asked him as he got his shirt first. Bruce shook his head in reply. She first let his fractured arm slip in the sleeve before Bruce raised his other hand then his head. The cape and cowl soon followed. He was almost half-dressed, leaving his boxer briefs still exposed.

"I'll do the pants, Diana. I'll just get on the bed and wriggle my way in," Bruce knew it was too embarrassing. Diana gazed at him, "You sure?" He nodded. "Well, I think you'll be needing assistance," she smiled as she grabbed the pair of pants and held it out to him. "Clutch on to my shoulder so you'll have support in wearing your pants," she held out the pants and Bruce did as he was told. As soon as that was taken cared off, she placed the boots on the floor and Bruce had no trouble putting them on. She grabbed the belt and placed it around his waist until it was locked in place. "There we go," She clutched his cheek with a smile. Her hand limply let go of him as she turned her back on his as she grabbed some of her stuff from the couch.

"Princess," Bruce called out to her. She turned to face him again only to find him standing a few inches closer to her. His breath felt hot and it stirred Diana rousingly. "Thank you for being with me," He said quietly as he held her chin with his left hand. Slowly, he moved forward and met her lips with his. Diana softly moaned and they both broke away to catch their breath. She leaned her temple with his, "You're welcome, Bruce," then she whispered, "I love you." He smirked as kissed her nose, "I love you too."

END

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that. As always, Reviews are always welcome. - B.D_


End file.
